charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ms. Hellfire (mortal)
Trained as an assassin, this mortal woman known solely as Ms. Hellfire was instructed in to kill thirteen witches on Friday the thirteenth in 1999 by Bane Jessup under the orders of the Demon of Fear, Barbas. Quick Facts Name: Ms. Hellfire Species: Human, non-magical Hair Color: Red (wig) Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: White Occupation: Assassin Attack at Halliwell Manor On the morning of Friday the 13th, the Halliwell sisters, Prue, Piper and Phoebe were at their home, Halliwell Manor discussing plans for the day and immediately following Piper saying how she doesn't care that it was Friday the 13th, Ms. Hellfire begin firing shots through the windows at the women. As she continued firing bullets, the girls ducked for cover on the floor and shielded themselves. The assassin then tried to trick the girls into thinking she was trying to get into the house through the front door and then as the sisters planned a method of deterrance, Ms. Hellfire entered from the kitchen and just as she fired again at the sisters, Prue used her power of Telekinesis to reverse the path of the bullets, riddling Ms. Hellfire's body with bullets, killing her. The Halliwells were shocked to learn that the woman was mortal and called Darryl Morris from the San Francisco Police Department to report what had happened. Prue, Piper and Phoebe then went through Hellfire's belongings and found throwing stars, a lipstick knife, a key card to Sutro Heights Apartments and a notebook containing the names of thirteen witches, intended targets that Hellfire was hired to track down and kill. In her notebook were the Halliwells names with their powers listed beside them. But beside Phoebe's name was the word "negliable". Flipping the page again, the sisters found the name "M. Steadwell" with the word "plastique" beside it. Marcy Steadwell's Book Store After Darryl arrived at the Manor, he and Phoebe discovered M. Steadwell was Marcy Steadwell and the only address that could be located was for her book store. Just as the two arrived drove near the store, they saw Marcy walking towards the door, getting her key ready to unlock the lock. They pulled the car over and Darryl ran to Marcy, grabbed her and jumped out of the vicinity of the entrance just as the door exploded. Marcy was surprised, proclaiming that her protection worked, saving her life. Prue Halliwell Poses as Ms. Hellfire Prue and her sister Piper went to Sutro Heights Apartment to find out who exactly Ms. Hellfire was and they were stunned by all the wigs, clothes and disguises in the apartment. While they were looking through the apartment, Prue tried on a coat and was in awe by how it looked on her. But the two women heard someone coming into the apartment via the elevator, it was two of Bane Jessup's employees. Piper froze the room and told Prue that they need to get out of the apartment, but Prue thought it was a better idea to pose as Ms. Hellfire, go with the two men and find out who hired the assassin to kill the thirteen women. Her Targets When the Halliwell sisters searched her personal belongings, they found a black book containing the names of eleven witches she was hired to kill, thirteen if "P. Halliwell" refers to all three Halliwells. The list read thusly: Category: Charmed Universe Category: Mortals Category: Killed by Prue Halliwell Category: Season 2